


Don't Do Drugs, Kids

by italicized



Series: Home For the Summer Universe [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Explicit Consent, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italicized/pseuds/italicized
Summary: Eren and Levi smoke together for the first time and as it turns out, Levi suffers veryinterestingside-effects when he's high.Alternative title: The Story of How Levi and Eren Broke Their Bed
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Home For the Summer Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076132
Comments: 18
Kudos: 268





	Don't Do Drugs, Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I HIGHLY reccomend that you read "Hot Summer Nights" before this, since it's based in the same universe, but you'll be able to understand this one shot without it, as well (it's literally just porn with a littleeee bit of plot).
> 
> Thank you for all of the support on Hot Summer Nights :) I'm so happy that so many of you guys enjoyed it!!

One of the many things that Eren enjoys about being home from the summer is that his parents are very open minded. They were always accepting of his sexuality, his interests in life, what he wanted to major in while in college, etc. And while that always came with limits, one of the things Eren's parents had never been strict about was him smoking at home. Hell, Carla even watered Eren's weed plants in his room. Since he was a legal adult and it was legal where they lived, Carla and Grisha would allow it if and only if Eren did it in the basement or outside and he didn't drive afterward. That way, it wouldn't stink up the house and it would be in a safe enviroment. 

So, once in a while, Eren would hide out in the basement and smoke for about an hour before going upstairs and eating everything in sight. At that point, he would then bother Levi for the next couple of hours until his high wore off. More than half the time, Eren would bother Levi for sex until Levi had to drag the brunette from the living room so his parents wouldn't have to hear him say shit like that. Eren was horny enough as it was when he was sober. When he had weed in his system he was unbearable. 

Levi had never been one to smoke. Of course, he had tried it a couple of times (forced to by Hange, really) but he quickly realized it wasn't his thing. He hated the way it burned his lungs and made his head feel like dog shit the following day. Levi mostly stuck to drinking a beer or some hard liquor to get his kicks since he had such a high tolerance for it. 

Of course, having a stoner boyfriend meant that he had felt a bit of peer pressure to smoke with Eren, but Eren had never actually forced Levi to smoke with him. Every once in a while, when he opened the basement door, he'd ask Levi if he wanted to come down with him. Levi had refused every single time and Eren simply left it at that. Weed wasn't for everyone and the last thing he wanted to do was force Levi to do something he was uncomfortable with. But, since he never wanted Levi to feel left out or ignored, he always asked. 

One of these times that Eren asked, however, he recieved a different response from his boyfriend. 

Carla and Grisha had stepped out that night for a date at their favorite returaunt and Mikasa was staying at her friend's house. That meant the entire Jaeger residence was left alone to Eren and Levi. 

Eren was spending his time in the living room screaming at his teammates in Call of Duty. Levi was lazily stretched out on the couch behind where Eren was sitting cross-legged on the floor, running his fingers through the brunette's soft hair. He wasn't one for video games. He much rather prefered to watch, so he would lay on the couch and observe as Eren ran around different maps and got killed. Something about his boyfriend's childish adoration of videogames was endearing to Levi, so he didn't mind it ads much as he had seen others do. 

"Jean, why the fuck would you peak that?! You know he has a fucking sniper!" Eren's thumbs flew from button to button on his playstation controller, pausing only for a second to readjust his headset when Levi accidently nudged it with his fingers. 

"Sorry," Levi muttered, refusing to stop practically petting his boyfriend, though. 

Eren shook his head with a small smile, his entire demeanor changing when he began to speak to Levi, "nah babe, don't worry about it." His eyes never left from where they were glued to the screen, a look of pure determination on his face as he gunned down two of the people rushing him on the bomb site. 

Eren's face grew angry almost instantly as someone spoke back through the mic, "shut the fuck up, horseface! I wasn't talking to you." He threw a flashbang over a wall and rushed to cover after it had gone off, "oh? You really think I'm gonna fucking call you babe, Jean? Ah ha ha- shut the fuck up Connie. How fucking stupid are you-" Eren's voice cut off with a yell as he was blown up by a claymore that someone had hid in the building near the bombsite. A red "ROUND LOST" filled the screen and Eren groaned, grabbing his mic and holding it near his face so he could ear-rape Jean easier. 

Levi rolled his eyes and tugged at Eren's hair a bit rougher, his way of reminding him how loud he was being. Eren let out a dramatic yelp and cradled his head, dropping his controller onto the ground. "What the fuck, Levi, are you trying to make me go bald?" He whined like a child and picked his dualshock up from where he had dropped it on the carpet, pouting the whole time. He turned and looked at Levi, "what? Do you need attention or are you just trying to hurt me?" 

Chuckling, Levi leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Eren's lips. Unsurprised but quite happy with the change of events, Eren smirked and leaned forward to get a deeper lip lock. Levi simply pushed him away with a face to the palm, silently denying him from anytying else. 

The pout came back full force as Eren tried again. This time, his teammates were the ones who brought him back to reality instead of a hand to the face. His eyebrows furrowed together as he turned back to the TV and yelled dignitantly back at his friends, "yeah! I am kissing my boyfriend, and what the fuck about it? Mad cause I get more action than you?" A few more seconds passed of Eren threatening his friends before declaring that he was getting off. Levi watched with silent amazement as Eren left the party and closed down COD in nearly a second flat. 

He ripped off his headphones and sighed, "I can't stand those idiots." He tossed his controller and headset to the the ground and climbed onto the couch so he could cuddle with his boyfriend. "Why must they bully me for having a healthy relationship." He buried his face into Levi's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. He was such a child when he wanted to be one. 

"Quit pouting," Levi said dryly, picking up Eren's face and smoothing out the crease between Eren's eyebrows, "you're gonna get wrinkles." 

A lazy smile spread across Eren's face and he leaned down to rub his nose against Levi's, "you're gonna have three times the wrinkles I'll get with how much you scowl at me." 

Levi rolled his eyes and flicked him on the forehead, making the brunette yelp, "you're an idiot." 

"Never claimed to be anything else," Eren kissed Levi's cheek quickly as he sat up, pulling himself off of the couch. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair to smooth it out from where Levi had been playing with it, "I'm gonna go smoke, you're welcome to join." He shoved his hands into the front pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out a plastic bag with a joint inside. A second reach pulled out a black zippo lighter. 

Levi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he saw his boyfriend heading toward the stairs leading up instead of down to the basement. 

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Levi asked, watching as Eren held the joint between his lips and lit it. 

At Levi's question, Eren laughed, taking a deep inhale, "I mean, Mom 'n Dad aren't home. I'm just gonna smoke it upstairs. They don't come in my room anyways." He continued to walk up the stairs, completley ignoring the fact that his mother was going to gut him alive if she found out (which she most certainly would. Weed isn't exactly one of the most "delicate" scents). 

Levi caught just the tail end of Eren blowing the smoke from his lips before he disappeared from view. His footsteps echoed through the nearly silent house, save for the washing machine currently working on a load of laundry in an adjacent room. 

A sudden thought invaded Levi's head and he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. That was the first time that Levi had seen Eren smoke... and if he was being entirely honest, it really wasn't that bad of a view. Watching Eren gently blow out the smoke while holding the joint between two of his fingers... something about it really stuck out to Levi. 

He groaned in aggravation and rubbed at his head. Why the hell was he thinking that watching Eren smoke was attractive? Watching someone damage their lungs shouldn't be visually pleasing- 

_"You're welcome to join."_

Levi wanted to slap himself as Eren's words echoed through his head. Never in the entire time he had been dating Eren was he ever so tempted by the offer. For fuck's sake, he hated smoking. There was no way in hell that he would go get high with Eren just as an excuse to watch him smoke- 

He was climbing the stairs before he even knew it. When he reached Eren's room and stepped inside, the brunette was laying back on his bed with the joint balancing between his lips. When he saw Levi enter, he abruptley sat up as a coughing fit started, knocking the joint from his mouth and onto the bedsheet. It left a gray ashmark on the white and blue bedsheet as Eren coughed into his elbow. 

"What the hell, Levi?" He asked, finally regaining control of his breathing. Levi glanced down at the joint that was starting to burn a black spot on the comforter. He walked forward and picked it up, taking a quick drag before he could chicken out. Eren was even more shocked by that and grabbed the joint back, eyes wide with shock. 

He could barely piece his thoughts together to form a coherent sentence. He cleared his throat, his eyes red from his coughing fit "Levi- you really don't have to-" 

"I wanna smoke with you," Levi said, grabbing it back and putting the joint into his mouth, "thought you said I was welcome to join?" He blew the smoke out of his mouth and sat down onto the bed, handing the joint back to his boyfriend. He was surpised that he hadn't started coughing yet. He hadn't smoked in over a year. 

Eren simply stared. Truth is, he had always wanted to smoke with Levi. He loved to smoke with the people he cared about most. He had smoked with most of his friends so at this point and it had become practically a ritual that he had to do in order to feel closer with the people he loved. He had accepted the fact that he would never smoke with Levi long ago, but now that Levi was sitting in front of him, just having taken a hit, he couldn't help but feel warmth fill his chest. 

"A-Are you sure?" Eren had to ask. He didn't want Levi to feel like he had to do it because Eren liked it. 

Levi chuckled at Eren's concern, "I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't sure, right?" He glanced down at the slowly burning rolling paper pinched between Eren's fingers, "now, are you gonna smoke that or hand it back to me?" 

A dopey smile split Eren's face in two as he took another hit. He didn't say anything as he blew out the smoke, simply staring at Levi with a saited look. He held it out for Levi to take the raven did so without hesitation, taking his turn with the drug. Eren bit his lip, trying to hold his smile back from getting bigger as he watched Levi smoke. He had always daydreamed about how attractive Levi would look doing this, but seeing it for real was much better. 

"You're hot," Eren said like the idiot that he was, already feeling the high coming on as he leaned back against his headboard. He poked Levi with his foot just to irritate him. 

Levi cocked an eyebrow as he passed the weed back to his boyfriend. His head was feeling a bit light already since his tolerance for weed was at rock bottom. "Tell me something I don't know," he joked back, only realizing how flirty his words were after they had left his mouth. Realizing his mistake, he averted his gaze. He unfortunately could still see Eren's shit-eating grin in his peripheral. 

"C'mere," Eren said as he set the joint in the corner of his mouth. A sudden idea had came to mind and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity. Levi cocked an eyebrow at him with crossed arms, hesitating but eventually sliding himself forward so he was closer to his boyfriend. 

Without a moment of hesitation on his part, Eren took a deep drag from the joint and then grabbed Levi by the jaw, forcing the raven to look up to him and part his lips in surprise. Barely holding back a smile, Eren gently blew the smoke from his mouth into Levi's. Their lips grazed slightly as the hot smoke filtered in between them. Once all of the weed had left Eren's lungs, he let his smile come back as he pressed a quick kiss to Levi's still open lips. 

Levi could barely move once Eren had let go of his jaw. His eyed darted back and forth between Eren's as he searched for an answer or reason for his actions. Never in his entire life did he think that something so dumb would be so attractive and yet, here we was, all of his blood rushing south because Eren had decided to breathe like that directly into his mouth. 

Eren held the joint in his fingers as he leaned back to observe the shock on Levi's face. He was just about to laugh at the wide-eyed expression on his boyfriend's face when he was suddenly tackled back onto the bed, Levi's lips pressing against his own quite aggressively. 

While Eren was surprised by Levi's sudden and demanding kiss, he wasn't in any position to deny Levi what he so obviously wanted. Smirking against his boyfriend's lips, Eren shoved his tongue between Levi's lips where the raven eagerly greeted him with just as much agression. He went to grab Levi's hips but stopped himself when he remembered that he had a burning joint in his hand. Luckily, a cup of water sat on his bedside table so without breaking the kiss, he dropped the nearly burned out blunt into the water. 

Now, with free hands, he grabbed Levi by the hips and pulled him closer, already feeling Levi hardening through his jeans. Eren really hadn't realized how worked up the raven had gotten in the past couple of minutes. 

Levi groaned at the friction and ground down onto Eren's cock, making the brunette hiss through his teeth as he rocked upward. Levi leaned back to break the kiss and flung his shirt off and over his head, disappearing somewhere onto the floor in the small room. He wasted no time to grab Eren by the neck and pull him towards himself for another agressive lip lock. 

Eren pulled back for air and soothingly ran his arms up and down Levi's sides. The raven instinctivley dived back down, biting at Eren's lips to let him back inside that hot cavern of a mouth. Eren had to push Levi back again with a bit more force to have a second to breathe, "woah, woah, baby. Slow down, we got all day." This was the most worked-up that he had seen Levi in months and while it was exciting, he also knew that he wanted to tease Levi a bit before the other male got what he wanted. He smirked at the thought and rubbed at Levi's obliques. 

Ignoring him, Levi put one knee on each side of Eren's hips and ground down against Eren's quickly hardening cock. The shape of his dick was pressing obscenely against the light grey fabric of his sweat pants, causing Levi to instinctivly lick his lips at the sight. He moaned at the frictiom and threw his head back, planting his hand against the brunette's muscled chest. Maybe he'd let Eren throat fuck him, he was in the mood for it. At the idea, he let out a low wine and slid back and off of Eren's hips. As soon as he had enough room, he rushed forward and yanked Eren's sweatpants and boxers off in one crude motion, his cock boucing free and leaving a wet smear against his stomach. 

Eren's eyes widened in shock as he sat up to rest on his elbows. He wasn't going to miss out on the sight of a completley off-the-rails and debauched Levi. And holy shit, was Levi off-the-rails and debauched today. Eren couldn't remember the last time that his boyfriend had blown him. The only times that the raven had ever gone down on him was when the two were blackout drunk or had been touch starved. 

Eager to have something stuffing his mouth, Levi swallowed Eren's length before Eren could even register was was happening. As soon as he tasted the bitter precome on the back of his tongue, Levi moaned whorishly and ground himself down against Eren's legs that were underneath him. He bobbed his head in rhythm with his hips, making sure to give extra attention to the head of the cock in his mouth. He knew he was doing it just how Eren liked when a long moan dropped from his lips. He was surpised at how easily he was able to suck Eren's dick like he was, given that he probably hadn't done this in over half a year. 

Eren hissed and grabbed at Levi's hair as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, tugging roughly at the silky black strands. He felt himself hit the back of Levi's throat and he couldn't fight back the moan that escaped. He tightened his grip and ran his free hand through his own hair, unsure what to do with himself when such good sensations were pulsing through his body. It was hard to keep his eyes open with the way that Levi was swallowing him so damn well, but he'd be damned if he'd miss out on a sight as good as this. Having Levi bent over his body, desperatly rolling his hips as he gagged around his length was enough fap material to last him a lifetime. 

"Don't hurt yourself," Eren eventually moaned out, lightly pulling Levi's hair to get him to ease up a bit so he wouldn't have a sore throat. 

Levi slapped his hand away and swallowed Eren deeper, making the latter male's legs tense in both surprise and pleasure. Eren's eyes were practically rolling in the back of his head as Levi nuzzled his nose into the dark hair at the base of Eren's cock. At the brunettes reaction, Levi chuckled and swallowed a few times, making Eren's legs almost clamp around his head. 

Eren eventually pulled at Levi's hair hard enough to get him to pop off of his dick. The raven panted heavily and roughly stroked the cock in his grip, glancing up at Eren through hooded eyelids and dark lashes. The sight of spit sliding down Levi's chin as he kissed the head of the dick in his hands made Eren feel absolutely sinful. There was no way in hell that he was going to be able to sneak his way into heaven after tonight, especially with the thoughts of what he was about to to the man between his legs running through his head. 

"C'mere," Eren grunted, holding out his arms. Levi smirked at how gone he had made his boyfriend before crawling up said individual's body. When he reached Eren's lips, he wasted no time to connect their mouths and run his tongue over Eren's. He pulled back only for a second to shove his hands underneath Eren's shirt. The abs beneath his fingertips tensed at the sudden force and hardened even further as he dragged his nails against the tanned flesh laid out before him. He dragged his fingernails down Eren's stomach, eventually reaching the muscled v-line that trailed down to what Levi wanted to be inside of himself so desperatley. He delicatley traced the muscles under his fingers, making Eren instinctivly roll his body to get more friction. 

Hummming to himself, Eren sat upright. His motion pushed Levi away, giving him enough space to pull his shirt over his head. After it was out of his way, he grabbed Levi's face with both hands and pulled him back in for a kiss. He finally let his lips and tongue convey just how turned on he was as he nibbled on the raven's lower lip and sucked his tongue into his mouth. 

Levi immediently started groping Eren's muscled chest when it was exposed. He was silently fawning over the large and taught muscle beneath his hands. He could never get used to how fit Eren was for how much he ate and lounged around the house. Hell, the brunette probably slept for over twelve hours every day but still managed to put Levi to shame with how perfect his body was. 

Sliding one of his arms around Levi's waist, Eren slowly twisted so he could lay Levi down onto the bed in just the way that he wanted. He followed right after by caging Levi in with his strong arms, chosing to lay the length of his body completely along Levi instead of proping himself over the body beneath him. 

Levi slid his hands down Eren's back and was frustrated when he was met with the rough fabric of Eren's sweatpants. He shoved his hand beneath the clothing and clawed at Eren's ass, making the brunette grind down onto Levi's body. 

Growing impatient, Eren slid off of Levi and stood at the edge of the bed so he could finally get rid of his confining sweatpants. Levi watched as Eren struggled to rip the cuff of his sweatpants off of his ankle, writhing excitedly on the bed as he stared at Eren's cock. He would have probably laughed at the sight of Eren jumping up and down on one foot to get the pants off if his leg, but he was too turned on to even have the thought cross his mind. 

He reached down to slid his own pants off, taking note of the way Eren's eyes instantly darted down. With one last final pull, the brunette finally got his leg free from his sweatpants and dived back onto the bed, shoving his head into his boyfriend's neck to suck a hickey into the delicate flesh there. 

Levi bit his lip through a smirk, trailing his hands up Eren's spine to finally reach his hair. As he tugged at the strands between his fingers, he heard Eren groan. Behind the heat of arousal clouding Levi's head, he couldn't help but feel happy when he heard Eren make any kind of noise. For the longest time in their relationship, Eren had been nearly silent in bed. He would bite his lip until it would bleed just to not let out any "embarrassing" sounds (they were anything _but_ embarassing, in reality). A couple of weeks ago, Levi had eventually had enough of it and put his foot down (see "Hot Summer Nights" for reference), which was one of the best actions that Levi had ever taken in life. 

Now, with Levi's own enjoyment in mind, Eren would loosen up a bit whenever they went at it. Of course, it was a tough habit to break, but when he saw just how much his voice affected Levi during sex, he found himself enjoying being vocal and even looking forward to the glazed-over look in Levi's eyes. 

Levi gasped as Eren bit down on his shoulder, sending shocks from his shoulders to his toes and all the way back up to his scalp. He heard Eren make a pleased noise at his reaction, confirming his own excitement with a long, slow roll against Levi's body. 

"C'mon, Eren'" Levi moaned at the way Eren ground against him, growing impatient as ever, "hurry the fuck up, I'm trying to get fucked, here, not just kiss." 

Eren laughed heartily but his voice was shaky with arousal. He pulled back and practically jumped off the bed, rushing to his dresser on the other side of his room where he hid his lube. Levi rubbed his legs together as he stared unabashedly at Eren's back, making a mental note to claw the fuck out of his shoulderblades so he would be marked. 

His eyes trailed downward and he smirked at the clawmarks that had already left angry trails against Eren's ass cheeks. At the sight, he grew even more imaptient and shoved two fingers into his mouth. He flipped over onto his stomach and raised his hips, He pulled them out and quickly went to his destination, leaving a wet trail across his ass as he quickly found his entrace and rammed them inside. He grunted at the sharp sting but it was a pain that was welcomed as he worked them in and out, biting his lips as he eyed his boyfriend's body hungrily from where his head was tilted against the bedsheet. 

Eren was still distracted with trying to find the lube inside the top drawer, a condom wrapper pinched between his teeth. He groaned in agravation, his own impatience beginning to show, "where the fuck is the damn lube," he pushed everything in the drawer to the side and the lube clattered into view. He snatched it up with a shaky hand and spun around, eager to- 

And wow, that really wasn't the view he was expecting to be greated with. 

"Holy fuck," he breathed, feeling his cock throb at the sight of Levi on his knees, chest pressed against the bed in a sinful arch as his fingers pistoned in and out of himself. Eren saw a smirk form at the corner of Levi's mouth when he noticed that Eren was now watching. He reached behind himself with his other hand and used it to spread his ass towards Eren, giving him quite the eyeful. 

Eren's mouth went dry. He stalked toward Levi, purpose and determination in his eyes as he crawled onto the bed, letting the condom fall somewhere in his wake. He stayed on his knees so he could watch the free show closer, grinning like an idiot the whole while. He uncapped the lube, still saying nothing and not letting his gaze move from where he wanted to look the most, and poured it onto Levi's fingers. He tossed the bottle onto the pillows, quickly becoming forgotten. 

"Getting started without me, ay?" Eren grabbed one of Levi's cheeks and massaged it roughly, giving it a hard smack when Levi had hummed at the feeling. "You act so innocent in front of everyone else, and yet here you are." 

Levi gasped at the sting, the strength in his legs faltering momentarily at his surpise, "F-fuck, Eren." 

Eren was quick to grab Levi's hips to support him, running his thumbs across Levi's slight love handles. It was a strange part of the body to love, but Eren really did love when he grabbed there. It gave him a perfect handle to use when he was fucking Levi from the back. 

Unable to hold back at the low sounds Levi was letting out, he slid a finger in alongside Levi's, surprised at how loose Levi had gotten himself already. 

Levi moaned, his own fingers going limp. Eren's were so much better. 

Eren must've been a damn mind reader because he was slowly pulling Levi's hand out of his way by the wrist so he could take over not even a second after the thought had crossed Levi's mind. A second finger joined right after and Levi moaned, his legs losing even more of their strength as Eren's fingers reached deeper than his had. 

"Damn, baby, how are you still so fucking tight for me," Eren scissored his fingers, earning himself a low whine from his boyfriend's throat. The raven turned his head away in slight embarassment as his actions caught up with his brain, but Eren grabbed Levi by the hair to keep him from hiding his face. "Don't you fucking dare," Eren commanded, giving the black strands in his fingers a rough pull. The force of his action made Levi's head snap back, leaving the raven panting and unable to decide between lingering on the feeling of surprise or arousal. 

Eren's let Levi's head fall back onto the bed and the raven groaned. He tilted his head to follow Eren's orders, staring straight into Eren's blinding green irises as he stretched him open. As he locked his gaze with the other male's, he let his lips open into a toothy grin, trying his hardest to get Eren worked up. He knew that acting like a smart-ass in bed was the best way to make him lose it. 

Eren smiled back, more of a sinister grin than anything. His fingers slowed their ministrations as a thought slowly worked its way into his head. He felt Levi shift in impatience and the devious grin on his face grew larger. Pulling away from Levi's body, he took Levi with him, turning him halfway through their fall so Levi landed on top of Eren, arms caging around his head as surprise took over his usual facial expressions. 

The shit-eating, pleased grin didn't falter even for a moment as Eren licked at his upper lip, "wanna do somethin' for me?" His hands reached down and massaged rough circles against Levi's ass. 

Levi raised an eyebrow at him as he slowly rolled his hips down against Eren's cock, trying to decipher just what his boyfriend meant by that. Based on their position, his mind went to the idea that Eren wanted him to ride him today. He would have zero complaints if that were the case. Sure, it made his hip-flexors sore as hell the next day but he knew just how much Eren loved that position. He didn't hate it that much himself, either. 

The silence he recieved didn't hinder Eren as he bit at his lip, looking up and down Levi's body without a trace of embarassment as he watched the raven's muscles flutter under his skin. He pushed Levi's chest away so that the raven was sitting upright, eventually growling out a low, dangerous, "ride my face." 

Levi blinked. 

" _What?_ ". He sat back even further, the rolling motions of his hips completly stopping. Did he hear that right? 

"I want to eat you out," Eren grabbed Levi by the hips, hoisting him upward and sliding below Levi so his head could reach where he wanted it to be. Levi sputtered in shock and grabbed Eren's hair, forcing him to stop. 

The pout came on full force when Eren was forced to a still. He furrowed his eyebrows together and made his signature puppy dog eyes, which would've been cute except for the fact that he was about a foot away from becoming a seat for Levi. 

"Aw, c'mon, baby," he continued to massage Levi's hips in a way that was much too loving and gentle for what he wanted to do. "Just this once, I'll make you feel so good," he kissed Levi's thigh and went to slide farther down but was halted by the force of Levi sitting down all of his weight onto Eren's chest. The brunette grunted in annoyance, wanting nothing more than to be just a couple of inches closer. 

Levi couldn't fight away the blush that heated up his face and ran down to his shoulders as he looked down at his boyfriend. He sputtered in embarassment, trying to find his voice, "w-why the hell would-d you want to do th-a-at?" He silently cursed himself for stuttering. He had never gotten this embarassed during sex, not even during their first time. 

"I wanna make you feel good," Eren continued to mouth at the thigh near his head. He innocently looked up at Levi, "is there anything wrong with that?" 

Levi's face grew redder and he had to blame it on the high instead of his own bodily reaction. He had to look away from Eren in order to get his voice out, "I-it's gross!" _Not to mention, what if I fucking suffocate you?!_

Eren rolled his eyes, his face growing soft and gentle, "baby, I assure you that nothing about you is gross. Can't you at least let me try it? If you don't like it I can stop-" he paused and suddenly, the devious look was back full-force, "not to mention, you promised me a while back that you'd let me try this." 

Flashbacks of a very specific late night romp with Eren crossed Levi's mind and he bit his lip, unable to disprove Eren's argument. 

"B-but-" 

"Please," Eren's fingers traced down Levi's sides, "I want to." 

_Why, is what I'm really fucking asking_ Levi thought sarcastically, but was unable to form any other kind of thought as Eren hoisted Levi back up, sliding down further. 

"Wait-" 

"Levi, just-" Levi ignored Eren's protests (whining) and raised up on his knees to turn himself around, planting his hands onto Eren's stomach for support. As soon as Eren realized what his boyfriend was doing, he shut right the fuck up. 

Levi felt beyond embarassed as he stutted out, "I-Is this better?" 

A moment of silence passed between the two. Eren broke it with a hard slap to Levi's ass, leaving a blood red handprint against his cheek. Levi jolted forward in surprise and dug his blunt fingernails into Eren's thighs, his mouth falling open to let out a noise caught halfway between a moan and a yelp. 

"Now that's what I'm fucking talkin' about," Eren groaned, unable to hold himself back from roughly massaging the mounds of Levi's ass, spreading them and then pressing them back together. He pulled Levi forward excitedly, practically dragging Levi along the length of his body from where he had previously jolted forward. Eren's tongue was already halfway inside before Levi could even realize what was happening. 

The feeling was strange at first, but Levi was soon cursing himself for not letting Eren try this sooner as his entire body shuddered in pleasure. 

Eren felt Levi's body shiver and smugness overtook himself. He pulled back and was about to make a snarky remark, but was cut off when Levi licked a long stripe up the length of Eren's cock. He bit the inside of his cheek and dived forward again, excitement making his hands shake as his tongue pressed inside. He silently wondered if he would be able to reach Levi's prostate like this. 

He was answered much faster than expected. 

The mouth that had slowly started to work on Eren stopped as Levi lost the strength in his arms holding himself up. Eren's tongue had rammed directly into his prostate and was now drawing rough circles around the slightly raised flesh. Eren caught on much too quickly for Levi's liking and was pressing back against his prostate with a new kind of determination. 

Levi struggled to hold himself up, shaking as he gasped and made absolutley unintelligible noises under the ministrations of the man behind him. He tried to lean forward to put Eren back into his mouth, but said man decided that was the perfect time to start biting at his asshole, tongue still deep as it would go. 

"O-oh my _god_ ," Levi fell forward again. It was so much different than what he had ever felt before. Eren's fingers and cock were great, but the wet heat of Eren's tongue was something that wasn't even in the same league as everything else he had to offer. 

Struggling the breathe, Levi dug his nails into Eren's thighs. His brain was slowly turning to mush, drool beginning to slide down his chin as he lost himself to his senses. A hard smack brought him back momentarily, practically tearing his vocal chords with the moan that involuntarily left his throat. He shook at the feeling, starting to rock back against Eren without even realizing it. 

Finally getting what he wanted, Eren groaned, furrowing his eyebrows and grabbing Levi's hips to pull him even closer. He could sense just how close Levi was to losing himself and he urged it onward with his tongue. Nothing was better than when Levi lost it in bed. His own throbbing cock was forgotten as he completley indulged Levi. 

"Eren," Levi moaned, rocking back to meet Eren's tongue, "holy fuck, Eren-" his voice cut off with a particularly loud groan, making Eren have to pull back and clench his jaw to contain himself from fucking Levi's brains out right there. He wanted to make Levi come from this first. 

"You close?" Eren replaced his tongue with three of his fingers, ramming them right back into Levi's prostate. He was shaking with the amount of restraint he was needing to use. 

Levi practically convulsed at the rough treatment but was eventually able to grab onto the sliver of himself that was still conscious and pull off of Eren's fingers. 

Eren was too far gone and worked up to understand what Levi was doing and growled, clawing at Levi's hips to keep him where he was. Levi slithered out of his grip just before he could catch him and flopped back onto the bed, spreading his legs to accommodate Eren who had practically chased him across the bed and was already crawling on top of him. 

Levi grabbed Eren by the hair and captured him into a kiss that was nothing but teeth, spit, and tongue. Eren bit harshly at his bottom lip and the tang of blood blossomed in his mouth. 

"Come on, Eren, fuck me," Levi reached down and grabbed Eren's cock, making the other male hiss as Levi pressed it against his entrance. 

Eren pushed forward and was met with little to no resistance as he buried himself to the hilt, letting his jaw fall open as his dick finally met the stimulation he was desperatley craving. Eren quickly reached under Levi's thighs and hoisted him onto his lap, starting to bounce him on his cock in a way that had Levi almost completley limp. 

"Oh- _fuck!_ ," Levi wailed, clawing Eren's back, "so fucking _deep_." 

Eren gasped, shoving Levi against the headrest of the bed. He gave Levi one of his blinding Jaeger smiles as he grabbed Levi by the jaw, "yeah, you like it when I fuck you deep." He stayed on one knee and propped the other up, using it as leverage to thrust up into Levi harder. The bedframe underneath them protested with its obnoxious squeaking, rocking agaisnt the wall with every powerful thrust that Eren gave. 

Levi's eyesight struggled to stay in focus as he grabbed at Eren's back, shoulders, hair- _anything_ to ground himself from the mind-numbing pleasure that was dumbing him down. He couldn't even kiss Eren with the way that his tongue was rolling uselessly in his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time that Eren had given it to him this good. 

Feeling the strain of holding up Levi beginning to take a toll on his muscles, Eren turned and practically slammed Levi's back onto the bed, pistoning in and out of him way too fast to even be considered human. He bit the side of Levi's jaw, drawing blood and smearing it along his cheek. Levi would've probably yelped at the pain in any other scenario, but he moaned, welcoming the sharp sting that it brought. 

"D-don't stop, Eren- _fuck_ , don't stop," Levi was practucally sobbing, shivering as he felt his orgasm build low in his stomach. "Ah- I'm gonna cum- harder, fuck, Eren," he threw his head back against the sheets, urging Eren to keep up his inhuman pace. 

Eren dived forward and bit at Levi's throat when it was bared to him, feeling it vibrate against his tongue and teeth as Levi finally lost it and came against their stomachs, moaning and struggling to breathe as stars blinded his vision. 

The brunette clenched his teeth together as his own orgasm crashed down onto him suddenly, rendering him a groaning mess with his head shoved into the crook of Levi's shoulder. His eyes clenched shut as a blinding white overcame his senses, making him shiver just as hard as Levi was. His thrusts slowed, turning into a slow roll as he worked both of them through their orgasms, unable to hold back the low, pleased groans that rumbled from his chest. 

Levi was unable to speak, trembling as he slowly came down from his high. He pressed his face into Eren's hair, cherishing the warm scent that Eren gave off as he tried to catch his breath. 

They laid like that for what felt like forever, trying to calm their rushing hearts and burning lungs. Eventually, Eren looked up at Levi with what could only be described as the most satisfied and shit-eating grin that Levi had ever seen come from the kid. He opened his mouth to speak but was inturrupted when the bed beneath them let out a final groan of protest and collapsed on one side, throwing Levi and Eren onto the floor. 

Levi landed on top of Eren with a grunt of surprise and pain. His head snapped to the wrecked bed frame and then back to Eren. He stared down at his boyfriend, the surprise and shock of the situation crashing down on him. 

He licked his lips, "Did we just-" 

Eren let out a hearty laugh, cradling Levi to his chest, "I guess I just gave it to you that good." His laugh was cut off when Levi slapped him on the head but it quickly came back twice as loud. Levi tried to get out of his grip but Eren pulled him back onto the floor, holding him there so he could practically stangle him to death with a bone-crushing embrace. 

Levi relaxed into Eren's hold but he quickly stiffened. His eye twitched as he felt something run down his leg, "did you even use a fucking condom...?" 

"You gotta smoke with me more often if it's gonna lead to that," Eren hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying his post-orgasmic haze while choosing to completley ignore Levi's question. 

He was cradling his head not even a second later, groaning in pain as Levi stood to go clean himself off in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Chileee dont look at me like that. 
> 
> Totally unrelated note, is anyone else simping like a motherfucker over Gojo from Jujutsu Kaisen 0-0???? I cannot describe how much I want that man to rAiL ME-
> 
> ALSO: if anyone has any recommendations or ideas for some ereri one shots don't be shy to drop those bad boys in the comments.


End file.
